charliebonefandomcom-20200223-history
Asa Pike
Asa Pike is a Meromall and student at Bloor's Academy. He has since left the Red King's City. Physical Appearance Human Asa is first described as a weasley red-haired boyChapter 4: The inventor's case, Page 46, Midnight for Charlie Bone with yellow, wolf-like eyesChapter 8: Breaking the rules, Page 101, Midnight for Charlie Bone. He's said to be around 16 or 17 years old during Midnight for Charlie Bone''Chapter 7: Hypnotised!, Page 91, ''Midnight for Charlie Bone. After being chased by a pack of dogsChapter 11: The Pets' Café, Page 148, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister, he is left with scarred handsChapter 17: Tancred and the tree, Page 221, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. His chosen is disguise is that of an old man. with improperly fitting clothes, a false white beard, and a tatty old capChapter 13: The inventor's tale, Page 168, Midnight for Charlie Bone. Were-Beast At dusk, Asa can transform into some type of beast. From the wounds he left on Runner Bean, he is described as having exceptional teeth and clawsChapter 16: War, Page 217, Midnight for Charlie Bone. When Charlie Bone sees this form in the ruins, he notes that it has long, shining fangs and luminous yellow eyesChapter 20: The battle of the endowed, Page 264, Midnight for Charlie Bone. There is also a sour smell about his bestial formChapter 19: Into the ruin, Page 259. Midnight for Charlie Bone. Personality As a changer, Asa's morality and humour is liable to shift along with his physical form. For most of the books, he acts on the behalf of the Bloors, following Manfred Bloor's instructions. He's often the person sent to follow Charlie Bone and the others, though his disguises are easily seen through. Fidelio Gunn notes that, even though Asa is part of the Drama Department, he cannot actChapter 8: Breaking the rules, Page 101, Midnight for Charlie Bone. He is shown to have more of a sense of humour than Manfred, and is said to be fond of the false moustache he often wears as part of his disguise. However, he is also mentioned as being heavily disliked at the academy: Manfred muses that the dislike others have for Asa and himself is the only reason why the two boys stick togetherChapter 5: Olivia makes a mess, Page 58, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. Manfred also notes that Asa is just as dangerous as himself, if not moreso, when the redheaded boy changes form at duskChapter 5: Olivia makes a mess, Page 58, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. It is unknown what effect, if any, Asa's bestial form has on his personality and mindset. During Midnight for Charlie Bone, he almost kills Charlie and seriously wounds Runner BeanChapter 20 and Chapter 16 (respectively), Midnight for Charlie Bone. Moreover, it is heavily implied during the first book that it is Asa who is responsible for the children who have gone missing during the ruin gameChapter 20: The battle of the endowed, Page 263, Midnight for Charlie Bone. In Charlie Bone and the Time Twister, Manfred muses that this form is beyond his power of hypnotismChapter 5: Olivia makes a mess, Page 58, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. History Asa is descended from Carfal (sometimes written Cafal), one of the Red King's children. Carfal was born to a Meromall mother, and inherited her shifting ability. The tribe is said to be located in the Northern forests, but at some point prior to the series, Asa and his parents returned to the Red King's CityThe children of the Red King, called the endowed, Page viii, Charlie Bone and the Wilderness Wolf. Recent Events Midnight for Charlie Bone For most of the first novel, Asa is seen disguised as an old man, following various children involved with Charlie Bone. He is also witnessed in his role as a Prefect, accosting Olivia Vertigo for talking in the Great HallChapter 8: Breaking the rules, Page 107, Midnight for Charlie Bone and, later on, Charlie himself for not wearing his capeChapter 8: Breaking the rules, Page 113, Midnight for Charlie Bone. In Chapter 16, Eustacia Yewbeam allows him entry into Benjamin Brown's house. He launches his first attack, seriously wounding Runner Bean, in order to allow Eustacia access to where it was believed the Tolly Twelve-Bells was being hiddenChapter 16: War, Page 217, Midnight for Charlie Bone. During the ruin game, he attacks Charlie and would have most likely killed him had Fidelio not alerted Gabriel Silk who, in turn, called upon Tancred Torsson and Lysander SageChapter 20: The battle of the endowed, Page 262, Midnight for Charlie Bone. Afterwards, he is said to have been his old self once more, with nothing wolfish about him but his eyesChapter 21: The longest night of the year, Page 278, Midnight for Charlie Bone. Charlie Bone and the Time Twister Asa first appears in Chapter 3, making snide remarks when Charlie attempts to follow Tancred after the weather-changer storms out of the Red King's RoomChapter 3: A tree falls, Page 34, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. He is later seen in Chapter 5 sitting alongside Manfred in the Drama Department's dining hall at lunchtimeChapter 5: Olivia makes a mess, Page 58, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. When Tancred storms out of the academy, it is Asa and Manfred that Charlie races against to get to himChapter 7: The black glove, Page 83, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister, and the two older boys appear alongside one another again when searching for Henry Yewbeam in the ruin during Olivia and Bindi Loom's detentionChapter 9: Thunder House, Page 114-115, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. Later on, Asa follows Charlie, Gabriel, Benjamin, and Lysander to Thunder House when they attempt to see Tancred, and then chases a lost Charlie through the wood after transformingChapter 9: Thunder House, Page 123, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. Asa's disguise would later be found lying outside Gabriel's yard, blown there from the wood by the storm coming from Thunder HouseChapter 11: The Pets' Café, Page 146, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. While discussing what this meant at The Pets' Café, Asa appears to take back his disguise, but is ultimately evicted by Norton Cross and then chased off by a pack of frenzied dogsChapter 11: The Pets' Café, Page 148, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. This incident would leave the changer with a limp and bandaged handsChapter 13: Ezekiel's visitors, Page 171, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister for a while after. Gabriel later gives Asa's disguise to Olivia for her to slip into the Drama cloakroom after the Meromall terrifies the Silk family's goatsChapter 13: Ezekiel's visitors, Page 169-170, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. Appearances * Midnight for Charlie Bone (Book 1) * Charlie Bone and the Time Twister (Book 2) * Charlie Bone and The Blue Boa (Book 3) * Charlie Bone and the Castle of Mirrors (Book 4) * Charlie Bone and the Hidden King (Book 5) * Charlie Bone and the Wilderness Wolf (Book 6) Trivia * In Charlie Bone and the Time Twister, Benjamin Brown asks whether Asa has to remove all of his clothes before turning into a beastChapter 11: The Pets' Café, Page 146, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. The question is never answered, but seeing as Asa's entire disguise had been found, it can be assumed he does. * Asa's presence can send animals into some sort of frenzy, most likely because of him being a MeromallChapter 11: The Pets' Café, Page 147, Charlie Bone and the Time Twister. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Articles in need of improvement Category:Drama pupils Category:Bad Endowed Category:Neutral Endowed Category:Endowed Category:Youths Category:Endowed Youths